


"Take A Seat Junior"

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, seriously where did erron want him to take a seat?, smart ass comments during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"why do you get flustered when panda face tells you to take a seat?"</p><p>"well......."</p><p>there is a reason Erron tells him to take a seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Take A Seat Junior"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired because a certain tumblr buddy of mine (you know who you are X3) is so confused about Erron telling Jin to take a seat.
> 
> this is my idea on why he says it
> 
> enjoy!

“yo Jin, got a question for ya”

“what is it now Cage?”

“why the hell do you seem to get flustered when panda face tells you to take a seat?”

Jin flushes at Cassie’s question.

“uh well….” Jin blushes at brighter as he remembers the reason for his embarrassment.

———————————————

“take a seat junior” 

Jin blushes brightly as he looks down at Erron sitting on his couch.

Completely naked.

Stroking his cock as he looks up at Jin with a smirk on his face.

This was not what he was expecting to see when he woke up this morning.

“I-I don’t even want to know how you got into my place but why are you naked on my couch?!”

“I’m here to bake a cake, what do you think I’m here for?”

Jin blushes brighter as he can feel his cock harden in his boxers. 

If it could, Erron’s smirk would have gotten wider as he saw he was getting turned on.

“well what are you waiting for? Come take a seat”

Jin bites his lip and walks over to him, tugging off his boxers and straddling his lap.

“there, happy now?”

Erron chuckles and moves his hands to Jin’s ass, grabbing him and making him moan lightly.

“am i gonna have to say save a horse, ride a cowboy to get you to ride me?”

Jin blushes brightly and smacks his chest, gasping and moaning as he feels a lubed finger press into his ass.

‘I’m dating a sex maniac’ Jin thought to himself as Erron slipped another finger inside him.

“f-fuck”

“that’s what I’m trying to do kid”

Jin gave him a weak glare and whines as Erron pulls out his fingers and slowly lowers Jin onto his cock.

“y-you ah, are a fucking a-ass”

“yeah, and I’m inside yours”

Jin couldn’t respond as he moans, slowly starting to ride him. Erron moans softly into his ear and nips his neck.

“f-fuck Erron” Jin pants and moans as Erron thrusts hard into him.

“what, no snappy comebacks?” Erron smirks at him, reaching between them and strokes his cock as he speaks.

“shut up you raccoon faced fuc-ah!”

He was cut off as Erron strokes his cock, making him bury his face in Erron’s neck.

“heh, it’s too easy to shut you up”

Jin just moans as he cums between their chests. Erron pulls Jin into a kiss as he cums inside Jin, moaning into the kiss.

——————————————–

“it’s……a long story”

“hold that thought monk boy. Takeda is doing his best tomato impression”

Jin looks behind him to see Takeda and Kenshi. Takeda’s face was bright red as his dad seemed to look uncomfortable.

“you two ok?” Jin asked as Takeda walked away from them while Kenshi just nodded.

“yes, we just accidentally ran into a stray thought”


End file.
